


why don't we get together and call ourselves an institute [podfic]

by greeniron, leupagus



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s perfectly logical. We’re bound to be caught at some point together, and as far as I can see there’s no downside to connecting Mr. Warren to Mr. Wren socially. We’ll have an easier time explaining ourselves being together if we’re observed being together, and since you’ve vetoed all of my suggestions for activities that you could take up—“</p>
<p>“I’m not joining a bowling league, Harold,” John says firmly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why don't we get together and call ourselves an institute [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [why don't we get together and call ourselves an institute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706250) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



  
[Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/01%20why%20don%27t%20we%20get%20together%20and%20call%20ourselves%20an%20institute.mp3)   |||   [M4b](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/why%20don%27t%20we%20get%20together%20and%20call%20ourselves%20an%20institute.m4b)  


Length: 30:25

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to paraka for hosting my podfics (and so many others.)


End file.
